


Bad Romance

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Character, Other, Vanessa uses neopronouns, but it's not really, ey/em/eir, honestly could be an original work, just 2 oc's being gay, neopronouns used, set in sanders sides universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Look, I just wanted a Sam x Vanessa oneshot because Vanessa isn’t coming back for any of ‘One foot in front of the other’ and so here it is.(They're characters from the 'Healing is Chaotic, but so are we' universe.)  Gosh, I meant to mention Logan at some point in this fic and he never came up.
Relationships: Sam Barker (OC)/Vanessa "Ness" Olsen (OC)
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Kudos: 11





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa was mentioned in chapter 2 of 'One foot in front of the other' She goes by Vanessa when she is female and Ness when ey are agender as ey are genderfluid.
> 
> Ness uses ey/em/eir for pronouns.
> 
> enjoy!

Ey had no idea why ey’d been invited to the bar in the first place. But when you get a text on your phone, telling you to go somewhere, that’s what you did.

Right?

Currently, Ness was sitting in the back of the bar, watching a college aged band play a cover of some song that had been popular years ago. Ey looked down at eir phone, idly wondering if this was the reason that ey’d been invited to this specific bar. Lots of bars played live music though and so something about the whole interaction seemed off.

The current band finished their final song and got off stage as the next group started to get ready, which seemed kinda pointless, as it was almost midnight and the area was pretty empty.

Ness was about ready to leave. Obviously, whoever had decided to text em wasn’t going to show and it kinda hurt. 

Ey stood to leave, when a person slid into the seat across from them.

“Vanessa! What brings you here?” Sam smiled as she sat down, prompting Ness to sit as well.

“Uh, It’s Ness today. And I got a text inviting me.”

“Nifty. Well, my band is up next, you wanna stay? Unless the person you came for already left.” 

“I don’t know who invited me, it was an unknown number.”

Sam pursed her lips at Ness’ words. “Can I see who text you?”  
Ness slid eir phone over and Sam took a quick look at the text, cursing softly when she saw who sent it.

“That’s my little sister’s phone number. Fuck her.”

“No thanks.” Ness laughed awkwardly.

“No, I meant that that wasn’t her place to drag you out here.” Sam shook her head in embarrassment and Ness gently grabbed a hand.

“It’s whatever. Is your band any good?”

“I think you need to be the judge of that.” Sam squeezed eir hand before letting go and standing, making her way to where the band was.

Ness watched them play, surprised that the entire band was female, with a smaller girl as the lead singer and guitarist, while Sam played bass and another girl with her hair pulled back into a French braid played the drums. Overall, they were a really ragtag looking group, but the music that they played was above average for a college band.

Until the last song. The main guitarist smiled and tapped her mic before speaking.

“Now before we pack it up, our lovely bassist hasn’t been able to sing us our closing song for awhile, but she will tonight!” 

“Oh, fuck you Jess.”

“Nope! Anyway, enjoy!” Jess switched places with Sam and the opening of a very familiar song began to play, still recognizable despite being a cover of Lady Gaga’s ‘Bad Romance.”

Eir were floor at the absolute skill of Sam’s voice, which managed to sound almost as if Gaga were singing it herself.

About halfway through the song, Sam caught Ness’ eyes and winked. 

_ “I want your love, I don't wanna be friends. Je veux ton amour… Et je veux ta revanche, je veux ton amour—”  _ Sam gave another wink and Ness could feel the blush that was spreading up eir face.

The song finished with an almost instantaneous burst of sound and the few people that were in the place clapped.

Sam shrugged off the bass guitar and walked back to the table, sitting across from Ness again in what felt like a mirror of almost an hour earlier.

“You like it?”

“It was pretty good.”

“Only pretty good?”

“Well, your lead singer tends to overshadow the talent.”

“Aw, Jess doesn’t mean any harm, and besides I can only sing Lady Gaga and that does not fit the theme of the group.” 

“Hmm. I’m glad I came.”

“I’m glad you did as well Ness. See you tomorrow?” Sam went to stand when Ness wrapped eir hand around her’s.

“Do you wanna come home with me?”  
Sam stiffened. “I’m not into sex, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“No, I just thought that maybe we could watch a movie together or something? I’m not really into that scene when it’s this late at night anyways…” Ness trailed off nervously, hoping that ey didn't look desperate. 

Sam looked back at her sister, then to em. “Sure, why not. You ever seen  _ Dinner with Schmucks _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> The drummer is actually Jess' girlfriend! (mentioned in chapter 12 of 'we rise from those who broke us')
> 
> kudos and comments are always loved!!!


End file.
